This invention concerns a removable, disposable appliance or device for use as a thermal dental compress for the reduction of swelling and the relief of pain resulting from dental surgery or trauma to the mouth, palate, cheeks, gums or tongue. Specifically, this invention concerns a device suitable for insertion in the mouth for use as a cold or hot compress. Said device has a shape complementary to the configuration of the upper or lower oral cavity so as to readily conform thereto, for use during post-operative oral surgery and following trauma to the mouth. A method of treating affected areas of the oral cavity of a patient is also disclosed.
Typically, the preferred method of reducing swelling in the mouth area is the application of an ice or heat pack having water or some other liquid or solid substance as its temperature storage medium externally to the face, in the area adjacent the mouth, cheek or jaw.
The use of ice or heat packs is widespread and recognized for the effective treatment of pain and swelling caused by surgery or traumatic injury. The application of ice or heat to the affected area in the first 10 hours after surgery or injury reduces swelling and pressure at the injured site, thereby substantially reducing pain. Bleeding is also substantially minimized as capillary vessels are constricted by the application of a cold compress locally to the affected site.
At the present time, there is no dental compress which is applied internally to any one of the lingual, buccal, labial, palatal, gingival or mucosal tissues of the mouth following dental or oral surgery, trauma to or biopsy of the mouth, tongue, cheeks or gums. To reduce swelling in the mouth, the current practice is to apply a hot or cold compress externally to the face in the mouth, cheek or jaw region.
Cold or hot packs are generally comprised of a flexible envelope or enclosure enclosing a water or chemical slurry which serves as a temperature storage medium. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,780,537 and 3,885,403 to Spencer disclose a device for use as a hot and cold compress comprising a tough, flexible, sealed envelope made of a transparent, thermoplastic film such as polyethylene containing a liquid or paste or gel which has a low freezing point and a high boiling point. Preferably, the liquid is a gel which maintains its gel-like consistency over a wide range of temperature nd is non-toxic and non-irritating even to an open wound. For use as a cold compress, the envelope containing the gel is put into a freezer or other chilling device for a short period of time; for use as a hot compress, the envelope containing the temperature storage medium is inserted in hot water or otherwise heated for a period of time.